Ichigo's Shugo Akuma (Guardian Demon)
by ShinigamiJuggalo
Summary: This story starts 2 millenia prior to Ichigo ever finding out about the Soul Society or getting his Shinigami power. This is the story of Ichigo's own Guardian Demon found in Takeno Yama, the leader of Squad 15 or also known as the Hueco Guard.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo's Shugo Akuma

**Author's Note: Please keep in mind this is my very first fanfiction so if I don't know all the normal fanfiction jargon, just know, I'm learning it...**

**This is my own version of what happened in bleach. It takes place prior to Ichigo becoming a shinigami or even finding out about anything of the soul society, in fact it will start 2 millennia before any of the events of bleach take place.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY**

Nobody remembers what their life was once they come to the soul society after they die... Or at least that's what I was told by the woman, who found me hiding from the large monster chasing me yelling something about eating me, said before she cut it down. I remember some things from my past life and what I do remember sometimes scared the shit out of me, visions of intense war and blood soaked landscapes. All I know is that whoever I was in my past life; I lead a dangerous life... Whether it was one of good or bad I have yet to determine but I do intend to.

Upon arriving in the soul society I was allowed into one of the higher levels of the rukon district for reasons unbeknownst to me... In fact aside from those few short glimpses into my previous life, the only thing I knew of myself was that I was in good shape, average height 5' 10'', had short cropped dark brown hair, not exactly the greatest looking guy but handsome enough to make girls look... Oh and my name was Takeno, Takeno Yama.

After living in the 57th district of the rukon I started to notice that more and more shinigami were starting to patrol the streets looking for someone or something. Normally this was never a good thing so I tended to avoid them at all costs if only to keep from hindering them in their search thinking that they could never be looking for me as I always just stayed out of trouble and kept my head down. Little did I know that they were looking for a strong reiatsu that tended to flare occasionally in the district but was doing so more and more often recently. Because I tended to move all the time without staying in any one place for too long out of habit they couldn't quite pinpoint the location nor could they even distinguish a pattern to the movements. I had decided to stay with a good friend of mine for the time being so they eventually sensed the pressure from his home.

They came into the home demanding that everyone inside was to come out into the yard least they should place everyone inside under arrest for impeding upon an official search and retrieval mission from the head captain of the 13 court guard squads. My friend and I were out during this time and came home to find that the shinigami had a zanpakutou to his mother's neck in an attempt to discern who was the one they had sensed with the high reiatsu as when under stress and/ or anger it tended to present itself even if the owner didn't know it was there. Upon seeing this grave assault upon my surrogate family's matriarch both mine and my friend, Tensho Muramasa's, reiatsu's flared to almost captain level causing everyone even the lieutenant leading the mission to flinch and look on with both fear and wonder in their eyes. After they removed the zanpakutou from her neck, Tensho's mom fell to the ground quietly sobbing at the near death experience, and we quickly calmed down enough for everyone to be able to move without too much hindrance and we were official apprehended and brought before the head captain.

The head captain quickly could sense our spiritual pressure and even discern our individual reiatsu's and said that we would be perfect for the experiment. We looked at each other in unison with fear and curiosity in our eyes before asking what the head captain had meant by his statement. The only reply we got were screams to remain quiet unless instructed to speak by the head captain or any of the other captains present. We were then brought to an old building that looked like it hadn't been in use for multiple years only to be ushered inside and told that we were to remain inside until instructed further.

**Well there is chapter one... If you have any ideas, concerns, comments, etc. please feel free to message me... Also I'm thinking about making some of the later chapters once we get into the actual bleach saga with mature content so I ask any viewers to give me some ideas for pairings (I'm sorry but no gay pairings unless you could provide compelling evidence to convince me otherwise). Thanks for reading and if you could please review then you make me a very happy guy... Thanks regardless for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo's Shugo Akuma

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE STORY **

Last Takeno and Tensho were placed under arrest under order from the head captain of the gotei 13. They were placed in an old building under guard awaiting this "experiment" they overheard the head captain say and how they would be perfect for it.

We were busy pacing the small building back and forth wondering what this "experiment" could possibly be and what it would entail for us. Eventually Tensho said that we should catch a little shut eye for fear that we may have to fight our way out of this predicament so we would need our strength. This surprised me because Tensho was always the one with the cool head whilst I was a little quicker to fight.

So we went to sleep and once I was truly asleep I dreamt that I was in a bamboo grove of sorts, looking around I noticed I could see only clouds surrounding the cliff face I had found. Using this information I deduced I was atop a mountain and upon some exploration I found a small pond that reflected the sky perfectly without a single ripple. As I neared it I felt an intense pressure that almost caused me to drop to the ground in pain as it felt like the world had just fell right on top of me. The next thing I notice is a faint noise that felt like my ears were ringing but oddly enough I could almost discern words and a deep voice that felt so familiar and yet foreign like I had heard many years ago in a dream. The voice had power in it that almost made you feel compelled to listen and comply with any demand made by it.

I suddenly awoke to find one of the captains in our room commanding us to follow him. Thinking this was the end, once he turned his back I jumped up and the moment I attempted to grab him from behind he shunpoed behind me and had me in a position where he could have easily broken my neck and I had no wish to die like that. Tensho got up and we exited the building followed by the captain who was sent to collect us from our temporary prison cell building and were quickly surrounded by other shinigami leading us to what we thought would be the end but was in reality the beginning.

We had no idea where we were being lead but soon found that we were being lead to the old soul reaper academy, the one that had been shut down years prior due to its age and crumbling structural base. Once inside we were told that we were to become apart of an experiment the head captain had decided was necessary for the protection of the soul society. We would spend the next 10 years of our eternal lives here training to become shinigami but we weren't exposed to the normal training regiment of the average shinigami due to our abnormally high reiatsu. We were constantly pushed to our limits and more times than not past it until we were on the very brink of death and needed to be healed by the captain of the medical corps as only she had the knowledge and experience enough to aid us.

Over the years we found that we were to lead a squad that was to focus on the higher level hollows known as menos and even beyond them to the arrancars and espadas, along with any other threat to the Soul Society. Apparently the head captain had learned of the higher level hollows and knew that the current strength of the gotei 13 was no match against these formidable opponents. So he decided that the creation of an unknown squad to combat these foes was necessary.

**Chapter 2 complete. I hope you are enjoying the story so far because I'm truly enjoying writing it. Also if there are any grammar/ spelling mistakes please note that I've written everything so far on my iphone in notes so it's not exactly the greatest writing instrument. Again though, you are more than welcome to ask me any question and tell me your comments, concerns, and anything else. If you message me I will do my very best to respond in a timely matter. Again thanks for reading and please review, I love feedback, good or bad it's all constructive.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo's Shugo Akuma

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY**

Last we had found that Takeno and Tensho were to become shinigami and lead their very own squad and to train in order to combat the higher level hollows known as menos, arrancar and espada. They don't officially exist and they are also to confront any other threat to the soul society the head captain deems necessary for their power.

The duo went through intense physical training everyday and every other day also had to work on their knowledge studies and haro and kido spells. But regardless everyday they also had to spend at least 3 hours meditating trying to identify their individual zanpakutou spirits and another 4 working on their swordsmanship. They sometimes sparred each other but most times they were to spar captains until they could match or best the captains without shikai or bankai.

-Takeno-

After a long day or training we walked into our room and just fell into our beds still fully clothed and still clutching our training zanpakutou. I was asleep within moments and was back in my own personal bamboo grove by the mountain spring and upon entering the clearing I felt the familiar presence and the voice had become clearer over the years and my visitations to this place had become more and more frequent as of late. This time I heard the voice and it clearly said to me "Welcome Takeno, it is about time I finally decided to listen to what he had to say." I asked aloud who was talking and they should show themselves. The answer I got shocked me and yet didn't surprise me, he voice replied "You know full well who is speaking, you have walked atop me and looked right into my very soul many a time and yet you still ask. Mayhaps you aren't deservant of my power after all." I looked upon the pond in thought and hesitantly asked aloud "are you my zanpakutou's spirit?" "Very good, he can be taught, but can he comprehend what he has been taught?" at this point I grew angry and growled out that he had better watch just whom he was insulting. All I heard was laughter and as if he had just whipped away a tear, he said "I'll allow you to speak that way to me only after you have truly claimed me for your own and unleash my power." I asked aloud what his name was but his response only left me puzzled even further, he said "you know my name, that is why you made your inner world to resemble myself."

I woke with a start only see Tensho getting up and begin to stretch saying good morning and asking his ritual question as to whether or not we were ready for a great day... Yea like that was possible after a dream like that.

**Sorry for it being a short chapter but I thought that was a great point to leave off on. As always, thanks for reading and if could please review that would help immensely. If you have any questions, comments, concerns please feel free to message me with them. Thanks again and see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo's Shugo Akuma

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE STORY**

Last we found that Takeno might be close to unlocking the most important to his becoming a soul reaper... His zanpakutou.

As their time was coming to a close, though they didn't know that, the head captain was beginning to have doubts due the lack of them unlocking their zanpakutou spirits and the duo could sense the uneasy feeling of their teacher and watchers. When the head commanded that their meditation to unlocking their zanpakutou spirits was to be tripled they felt relieved as it gave them time to relax from their intense training and within a month Tensho had discovered his zanpakutou's name was Yōso Rīpā, meaning "The Reaper of Elements."

-Takeno-

I was starting to become fearful that Tensho would surly pass me by but that night as I fell into my bed I came back to my inner world, as he had called it, and as I walked up to the spring I decided to swallow my pride and ask him what his name was. He replied with a serious tone, one much more serious than I have ever heard him use, "if learning my name is a puzzle that you cannot defeat when I have given you the key to solving it then you cannot possibly hope to wield my power for I represent the world in both the light and the dark, I am the two halves of the same whole, I am what you see and yet so much more."

Without hesitation looking at the pond I screamed at the top of my lungs "WATASHI NI SHITAGAU, YAMA NO HARU!"meaning "obey me, mountain spring" When the last syllable died into the distance all I heard was his laughter but there was something off about this laughter, this laughter wasn't one of joy at someone's expense, this was of one of joy like that of a parent finding a lost child.

"I'm glad you got the hint there enough to discern my name and now that you have, I am now your zanpakutou." in the room, Tensho was huddled in a corner trying to simply breathe because the reiatsu pouring off of me was almost enough to suffocate the guy along with the guards standing close by and the captain in the room 20 feet away. As I woke I looked in my hand to find that I held my true zanpakutou, it was about 52'' long with a 12'' handle that was wrapped in a bronze-copper clothe whilst the blade was almost a pure white. Moments later both the guards along with the captain burst in to find me grinning like a school boy because of the treasure I held within my grabst. In the morning after a few more hours of uneasy rest Tensho and I compared sizes and found mine to be just a little longer than his but the difference was almost indiscernible and we didn't care.

Now most of our days was devoted to trying to learn the shikai state of our zanpakutou while the head captain was sitting there glad his choice hadn't been all for naught. Though of course we were still expected to spar, study, and practice everyday but now it just felt better because I had my zanpakutou by my side the whole time.

Their final task was to discover their shikai forms and they took to it with gusto, constantly meditating and talking with their spirits, training and getting to know them in general. Tensho was soon becoming close friends with his zanpakutou and one day he was training with Yōso and felt the urge to scream "Void, Yōso Rīpā!" Tensho nearly dropped his weapon when it changed into a kusari-gama, a weapon much like a miniature scythe but attached to the end was a long chain connecting it to a vicious looking bladed circular weight. Tensho raised his zanpakutou triumphantly and exclaimed "I did it, I unlocked Yōso's shikai." he asked Yōso how to change him back but was surprised to find out that Yōso was one of those rare zanpakutou that once in shikai stayed that way.

**What will happen next? Can Takeno achieve shikai and what will it look like? Find out next time on... Ichigo's Shugo Akuma. Jk but seriously thanks for reading and as always please review. Thanks =)**


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo's Shugo Akuma

**Author's Note: This is where the action finally picks up with a internal struggle between Takeno's soul and his sword's soul.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY ITSELF**

Last Tensho was able to finally unlock the shikai form of his zanpakutou only to find that his was one that didn't change back. Takeno is beginning to fear that he may not be able to reach shikai and that Tensho would pass him up.

I walked into our barracks and began to meditate trying to have a conversation with No Haru. The moment I entered the clearing within my inner world and looked upon Yama No Haru's pond, he rose from the water as an exact mirror image of me. He stepped out of the water with blade drawn poised to attack. "You want to unlock my shikai states, then prove yourself against me in battle."

No Haru jumped at me with all his might in an attempt to catch me off guard. Right about now I was starting to thank whatever gods are out there for all the intense training I had undergone. The moment I saw him leap I had my sword drawn and prepared to defend and counter-strike but he was faster than I had given him credit for and I nearly cost me my life. It appeared as if he changed direction in mid-air and tried to come at me from my flank but he also underestimated my speed and agility. Before he could even connect with a single strike I came at him from his rear landing a blow to his right shoulder blade and before his blood had even stained the ground he landed a heavy blow across my left side.

We continued on like this for another few moments before No Haru leapt back and shouted out "The world has two reflections" before his blade began to glow and split into 2 separate swords also growing shorter in length. I looked on with the cold touch of fear clawing its way up my spine. I knew that if I didn't focus real hard, real fast I would surly die. Before I even had time to react to his unleash of shikai, he charged at me yelling "prepare yourself because I won't hold back anymore." With that I was on the defense for fear of being killed by my own zanpakutou only being able to get a strike at him in between blocks but every time I attempted to counter a strike No Haru just used his second blade to attack my opening.

This pattern continued on like this for many minutes until I noticed an opening in his attack pattern and I went for this singular chance I had to defeat him. When he tried to bring down both katana in a downward arc towards my right shoulder I ducked under his arms and brought my sword across his back in a reverse grip spin slice. Before I react though he appeared in front of me with both zanpakutou pointed right at my jugular, it would appear that I had just cut down an after image.

Yama No Haru just looked at me and began to laugh before reality caught up to him, he was looking at an after image and my katana was pressed right against the back of his neck just barely causing a stream on blood to drip down his back before he slumped his shoulders in defeat. He turned back to look at my face with determination in my eyes that I would prove to him that I could wield him. He simply looked at me before he dove into my sword and it began to take on a new form, it grew by a few inches and the colors reversed, the blade was now a golden-bronze and the handle wrapped in a silvery clothe. I could feel the power resonating throughout the sword, through my arm and into my very soul.

**Ok guys I felt this was a great point to stop as this will end my first day of uploading on fanfiction and this is still just scratching the surface of all the ideas I have for this story. Thanks for reading and if you could review it helps, thanks as always.**


End file.
